Cruel and Unusual Punishment
by JacquelineHyde114
Summary: James finds himself in love with a girl who despises him. Lily finds herself the object of his desire. Talk about cruel and unusual. Told from Lily and James' POV. Plenty of Sirius, Remus, and Severus!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing you may recognize. Tear

**Chapter 1 Lily**

September 1st is my absolute favorite day of the year.

I mean, Christmas is great. Halloween is always fun. And who doesn't love their own birthday?

But there's something about being back here, Platform 9 ¾, seeing all of my friends again, and knowing that I'm about to embark on yet another fun-filled magical year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that is simply… Indescribable.

"Hey Lily!"

"Andrea! Hey!" I accept a hug from my friend. Andrea is such a sweet girl. She's a year younger than me, and is simply adorable. I wouldn't be surprised if, one day, every guy at Hogwarts simply fell at her feet. "How was your summer?"

"It was great! My family and I went to visit my Grandmére in France!" Andrea, like me, is a Muggle born. I think that's why, when she was a first year, she practically glued herself to my side. At first I thought she was an annoying little chatterbox, but once she told me that she was simply scared, I grew to think of her as a little sister.

"That sounds amazing!"

"It was! So, what did you do this summer?" As if on cue, my best friend Sev walks up. Andrea suddenly tenses up and I can read the uneasiness in her expression.

"Hi Lily." He says softly.

"Hey Sev."

"Er, Lily? I need to go say goodbye to my parents. I'll see you later."

"Okay. Bye Andrea." It makes me sad that so many people feel uncomfortable around Sev. He doesn't seem to mind too much though.

"Do you need any help loading your things?" Sev asks.

"Nope. My dad helped me load them."

"In that case, do you want to go find a compartment?"

"Sure."

"Wait. Do you want to say goodbye to your parents?"

"They already left. They both needed to get to work."

"Ah. Of course."

Halfway down the train's hall, I hear my name again. This time, it's my roommate Rena. Our other two roommates were down at the other end of the train flirting with two dark-haired guys. I don't have to take a second glance. I unfortunately know who those guys are.

"How have you been?" Rena throws her arms around me.

"I've been great! How about you?"

"Fantastic! How was your summer?"

"It was fun! I got a lot of reading done."

"You don't get enough of that at school?" Rena grins. I laugh.

"Well, I - "

"Lily, can we keep moving?" Sev murmurs in my ear.

"Oh…sure. We have to go find a compartment. I'll see you tonight, Rena." I give her a small wave. For an instant her blue eyes look confused and slightly hurt, but she smiles, waves, and catches up with the rest of our roommates. I sigh, part of me wishing I could run off with them. I've missed my girl friends, but I know that Sev doesn't fit in with them. I also know that they can not figure out for the life of them why I hang out with him.

Sometimes, I'm not sure myself. Severus Snape is a wonderful person, but he is so enraptured by the Dark Arts that it scares me. I know in my heart that he would never do anything to hurt me, but I'm not sure about some of his Slytherin buddies. I know that their ambition is to one day become Death Eaters. They make no secret of this. I can only hope that Severus is only saying that he wants to become one to fit in with them. I can't imagine my best friend as a Death Eater…

"That was annoying." Sev mutters once we're alone in a compartment.

"She was only saying hello. I haven't seen her or any of my friends all summer."

"You saw me every day."

"I know. But they're my roommates. I miss them."

"I don't see why. They're nothing but a bunch of stupid girls who reverence Black and Potter like they're deities."

"Sev, be nice. True, they have no taste in guys, but they're still my friends."

"But not as good a friend as me, right?"

"You know you'll always be my best friend." I tell him honestly. A broad grin spreads across his pale face. I love it when Sev smiles his real smile. I think I'm the only person in the entire school who has ever seen his real smile. If only more people knew the Severus Snape I know! I wish he would let more people see the real him…

"This year is going to be tough." He slouches in his seat and begins fiddling with his wand. "O.W.L.'s year."

"I'm sure it won't be that horrible."

"I remember first year when Lucius took them. Even he struggled and you know how intelligent he is."

"I don't know… I always thought he depended more on his money and looks than on his brain…"

"I think you have Lucius Malfoy confused with James Potter." Sev scowls. I give a snort of disgust.

"Urgh, James Potter could not skate by on looks alone." Sev laughs and looks relieved that at least one girl finds James Potter completely unattractive. Honestly, I do not know what girls see in him. He is loud, obnoxious, impudent, arrogant, disrespectful, immature… I could make a list over a foot long of words such as these to describe him. Not only is he insolent and annoying, he truly is not that good looking. Not to me, anyway. He is tall, but far too skinny. His nose is too long, he is always messing up his hair because he thinks it looks cool, and he has this stupid crooked smirk plastered on his face twenty-four seven. He is the only person who has ever made me angry enough to send him a rude hand gesture. He just laughed.

"_Oh Evans…you're so cute. Look boys, she's trying to be mean_."

His patronizing tone made me sick. His sidekicks, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew all simply threw their heads back and laughed.

"_Oi James! Maybe if you make her really mad, she'll give you flowers_." Black had managed through his bark-like snickers. This made Lupin and Pettigrew laugh even harder. I saw red, turned my heel, and stormed up to my dormitory.

I swear that Black is just as annoying as Potter. The one thing that makes them different is that Potter _thinks_ and acts like he is good-looking and he is not while Black _knows_ he is good-looking and he takes complete advantage of that. I would be lying if I said that Sirius Black is unattractive. I would never admit it out loud, but Black is the handsomest guy I have ever seen in person. Unfortunately, he is completely aware of his good fortune. He will flirt shamelessly with any female with whom he comes into contact with absolutely no intention of dating her. He is renowned as "Hogwart's Heartbreaker." Yet every girl I know is hoping he will make an exception for her.

Fat chance.

"What are you thinking about?" Sev asks.

"Just wondering what we're going to learn this year." I reply.

"I've heard that - " He is interrupted by the door to our compartment sliding open. A boy with messy black hair and glasses pokes his head inside.

Potter.

"Oi Sirius! I found him!" He calls before turning his attention back to Severus. "Hello there, Snivelly. Have a nice summer?" He asks, a wicked grin on his face. I can see Sev's face contorting with rage. "I'll take that as a 'No.'" His hazel eyes practically glow with mischievous anticipation. He hasn't even acknowledged my presence yet.

"Snivellus! My favorite person!" Black appears at Potter's side, an equally evil grin plastered on his handsome face. I can tell just by looking at the two of them standing side by side that Black grew over the summer. He and Potter used to be around the same height, but now Black is three or four inches taller and much broader than Potter.

Why does he have to be such a pain?

"I was just asking Snivelly if he had a pleasant summer." Potter informs Black.

"Oh, that's nice. I see we're still waiting for that first hair-washing. I'm sure you'll get around to it someday." Black sneers. Sev glares at them, his dark eyes full of disdain.

"Why don't you leave him alone?" I jump up, my temper rising.

"Stay out of this, Evans." James pats my head condescendingly. I hate being shorter than him. I was taller than him until last January. He went through a huge growth spurt over Christmas break and ever since, he has taken to patting me on the head like a dog. I pull out my wand and stick it in his face. He is unimpressed.

"You know James, I'm beginning to feel like we're unwanted." Black feigns surprise. "Are we interrupting your date, Mrs. Snivelly?"

"Get out, Black." I order.

"Make me." He smirks, crosses his arms, and leans against the door way. He is _so_ infuriating! I have half a mind to stamp on his foot, but I know he would just laugh. I'm surprised that Potter hasn't made some stupid comment, or at least given some great guffaw of laughter by now. I look up at him. He's staring at me. If I didn't know better, I would swear that James Potter was _thinking_.

Oh Lord, he's probably looking at me and planning his next hair-coloring prank…as if he hasn't been pulling that since first year.

I was actually one of his first victims. Fortunately, he was "gracious" enough to make my hair look semi-natural. I was only blonde for two hours before Professor McGonagall made him change it back. A few months later, my friend Christina was stuck with bright blue hair all day. By then, Black and Potter seemed to have outgrown Professor McGonagall and were no longer threatened by her. I guess detention only has it's effect for so long before it becomes part of one's daily routine.

"Potter…if you do anything to my hair, I will curse you into the next century." I threaten. He looks surprised.

"What makes you think I'm going to do something to your hair?"

"Oh please. You look like a hungry dragon eyeing his next meal. What color are planning on this time? Purple? Or maybe gray. Or what about turquoise?"

"Come on Evans, I think you and I both know that turquoise is not your color."

"Then why are you staring at me?"

"I wasn't staring at you. Was I staring at Evans, Sirius?"

"Course not, James. Staring is rude. Everyone knows that." Sirius smirks.

"And rudeness is such a foreign concept to the both of you." I say sarcastically.

"'Tis true." Potter sighs self-righteously. "Unlike this piece of garbage that you call your friend…" He jerks his head toward Severus.

"That is _enough_!" I cry shrilly. "Get out, Potter. And take your sidekick with you."

"Ouch. That hurts, Evans." Black puts a hand to his heart.

"Yeah. He prefers the title 'Evil Henchman.'"

"I prefer the title 'King of the Universe.'"

"Get out!" Sparks fly out of my wand.

"Alright, alright, we're going!" Potter throws his hands up in mock surrender. "No need to overreact."

"Later, Snivellus." Black sneers and they close the door.

"Urgh, they are _infuriating_!" I cry. Sev nods. "Don't let them get to you, Sev."

"I'm not." He replies. He looks thoughtful, almost sad.

"What's the matter?" I ask.

"I don't like the way Potter was looking at you." He says darkly.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I won't let him near me with any sort of artificial coloring agents."

"It's not that, Lily." He says.

"What is it then?"

"He – he was looking at you! Eyeing you! Like he fancies you!" Sev cries. The idea of James Potter fancying me is so utterly ludicrous that I have to throw my head back and laugh.

"James Potter fancy _me_? I think you've lost it, Sev."

"Why wouldn't he fancy you Lily? You're beautiful…" His face is glum.

"He's James _Potter_, Sev. Even if he did fancy me, which I do not think is the case, you know that there is no way I would _ever _go out with him." I assure him. His face perks up a bit. I'm glad. I hate seeing Sev sad.


	2. Chapter 2

The Great Hall is, as usual, chaotic

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

**Chapter 2 Lily**

The Great Hall is, as usual, chaotic. All the returning students are still exchanging greetings and hugs and scrambling to be seated next to their best friends or their crushes.

I take a seat next to Andrea. I am not surprised to see that Remus Lupin is sitting across the table. Andrea has had a crush on him since her very first day here. I guess I can't blame her. Lupin is pretty cute.

"Hello, Lily." He sends a tired smile in my direction. I smile back.

"Hi Remus. How was your summer?"

"It was fun. Pretty exhausting. It's almost a relief to be back at school."

"I'm happy to be back." I agree. He grins. I can't help but think that Remus Lupin is a genuinely nice guy, despite the fact that he hangs out with Black and Potter. I guess he's like Sev; his roommates are his downfall. As he turns his head to talk to Pettigrew, I'm surprised to see a few gray hairs amidst his light brown hair. At first I think that it's just the lighting, but after taking a second glance, I'm sure that they are gray. I've heard of some people going gray at an early age, but fifteen is _awfully_ young.

Sev has a theory about Remus. He is ill frequently, at least once a month. Whenever he returns to classes, he is always extremely tired with dark circles around his gray eyes. Once, he returned with two long scratch marks across his face. I was horrified and asked him about it. He told me that he had actually been to visit his ailing mother and that the family cat was quite vicious. I didn't believe that story for an instant. No cat can scratch like that, no matter how vicious. Then, last year, Sev got fed up with not knowing the secret of the mysterious Remus Lupin, so he began to keep track of how often he was gone.

_"Lily! Over here!" Sev hisses, beckoning me to a deserted corridor._

_"Sev, it's late. I want to go to bed." I yawn._

_"I've figured it out!"_

_"Figured what out?"_

_"Lupin! Where he disappears to every month."_

_"How wonderful." I really don't care where Remus Lupin goes. Not this late at night anyway._

_"Lily, listen. He's gone every twenty-eight days. He's always absent the day after full moon." I can feel my eyes narrowing inadvertently. "He's a werewolf, Lily."_

Now, I don't have the same prejudice as most magic-folk do toward werewolves. I suppose that's because as a Muggle-born, I grew up believing that werewolves were a myth. Sev doesn't trust Remus. He believes he's some sort of monster. Monster or not, Remus is the only "Marauder" that I actually sort of like. He's polite, responsible, somewhat mature, and he's always willing to lend a helping hand.

"Lily." Rena appears on my other side. "Don't look now, but James Potter is staring at you." She hisses in my ear. I turn and sure enough, Potter's eyes are locked on me.

"What is his problem?" I mutter under my breath.

"Lily!" Rena seems surprised. "It's James Potter! Go for him!"

"Rena…you have got to be kidding me."

"So you're telling me that you wouldn't go out with James Potter?"

"I'd rather go out with a Hungarian Horntail."

"But he's so cute!"

"Urgh. Besides, you know how James Potter feels about me. He would never fancy me."

"I don't know; he's still staring at you."

"He's probably trying to decide which part of my face he wants to engorge."

"Well, if you ever do go out with James, maybe you can convince him to hook me up with Sirius." Rena grinned.

"Rena, you are impossible." I shake my head.

"You wouldn't go out with Sirius Black either?"

"No." I say firmly.

"I don't understand you. You're best friends with Severus Snape and you find James Potter and Sirius Black revolting."

"Pretty much."

"Would you go out with Snape?" I don't answer right away. Honestly, I have thought about going out with Severus. I know how much he cares about me. I just can't bring myself to condone his deep attraction to the Dark Arts. If it weren't for that...

I think I could see myself with Sev.

"Maybe." I reply without elaboration.

"Lily Evans, you are one strange bird." I shrug. I'm used to being the odd one out. Growing up, my only real friend was my sister, Tuney. Then, when we found out I was a witch, she became terribly jealous. Now we fight constantly. She tells me I'm a freak. Deep down, I know she's still envious. I feel horrible about it. I wish more than anything that I could share this magical world with her. I wish we both could have been witches. I guess things aren't too bad for her. She has a boyfriend, Vernon Dursley. I don't think much of him, but Tuney seems to adore him. He is very… Normal.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**Chapter 3 James**

"Make way, make way. _Very_ important wizard coming through!" Sirius announces as he struts stupidly through the common room. "Oh yeah, and I have a Prefect trailing behind me somewhere too." I laugh as poor Remus' face turns bright red. Well, as red as it can turn. That kid is always so peaky! Of course, with his "furry little problem," it is to be expected.

From across the room, I can see Evans rolling her eyes. What a strange girl. She is the only girl in school who doesn't like me. In fact…she downright despises me. Unfortunately for me too, because something happened to her over the summer. I can't quite put my finger on it, but Lily Evans is suddenly…well…

The most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

Maybe she's always been beautiful and I just never noticed before. But this afternoon on the train, there was something about the way her emerald eyes lit up when she was yelling at Sirius that was simply…enchanting.

Wait a minute. What am I thinking? I'm James Godric Potter, prankster prince and Quidditch king. I do not fawn over girls. They fawn over me! One girl's captivating stare is not enough to turn me into some pathetic, love struck fool. Especially when that girl is _Lily Evans_.

"Hellooooooooo. James? Earth to James. Come in, James Potter." Sirius imitates something he heard on Muggle television a few months ago. "Earth to James" is his new favorite saying. He says it _all the time_. He thinks it's funny or something.

I am never letting him watch television again.

"What?"

"Have you even heard one thing we've said?"

"Honestly, was it worth hearing?" I ask.

"Well you'll never know, now will you?" Sirius yawns widely without even trying to cover it. "Bloody _hell_, I'm tired." Out of the corner of my eye, I see a fourth year girl cast Sirius a dreamy glance. Even when Sirius is being a loud, obnoxious git (which, let's face it, is most of the time) girls still swoon over him. Too bad they can't see him in the morning. I bet that would change their minds in an instant.

Sirius in the morning is a funny thing. For one thing, his naturally elegant hair? Yeah, it looks like he's taken ten lightening bolts to the head. His hair gets even messier than mine. In a bad way. Then of course, there's the lovely puddle of drool beside his pillow. Always a charming sight. And don't even get me started on his morning breath. I have several theories regarding Sirius, his breath, and the creation of fungus.

Sirius even has his own language in the morning. For example, if you say, "Sirius! Time to wake up!" He will reply, "Sdf-oo-gid-mm-trynt-seep."

Translation: "Sod off, you git. I'm trying to sleep."

Being best friends with Sirius Black. Never a dull moment.

"I am too." Remus stretches. "It's been a long day."

"It's been a long week. Running around for last minute school supplies, packing…" Peter adds.

"Then I propose we head up to our room. We need to be well rested when we once again wreak havoc and terror on the halls of Hogwarts." I announce.

"Here, here." Sirius agrees enthusiastically.

"To bed!" I announce.

"To bed!" Sirius repeats loudly. My three friends charge upstairs, but I turn to take one last look at Evans. She is talking and laughing with her friends, but I'm sure that seconds before she had been rolling her eyes yet again at me.

Oh Merlin.

My heart just skipped a beat at the thought of Lily Evans looking at me.

I am in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**Chapter 4 James**

"Well that took you long enough." Sirius announces as soon as I walk into our dorm. "What kept you?"

"Nothing." I say.

"You're lying."

"I am not."

"Yes you are."

"I am not."

"Are too!"

"How can you tell I'm lying?"

"Because you always tug on your ear when you lie!" Curses! I was sure I had rid myself of that wretched habit! Sirius was the first one to point it out. Even my own parents haven't noticed. But Sirius…nothing gets past that kid.

We hadn't been friends for two weeks when he first noticed. I was lying to him about some amazing feat that of course, I had not achieved. I think it was flying to Spain and back on my broomstick.

Anyway, as I was telling my magnificent fib, he interrupted (as he often tends to do) and asked, "Is your ear itching?"

"No." I replied.

"Then why do you keep messing with it?"

I had no good answer. Kind of like now. Sirius is still staring at me, waiting to find out what held me up in the Common room.

"So am I going to get an answer or not?"

"You know, you were awfully quiet during dinner, James." Remus just pointed out. Thanks a lot, Buddy. "What's going on?"

"Nothing!"

"Quit tugging at that ear, Potter, and tell us what's going on!" Sirius demanded. I give in. They're going to find out eventually.

"I was just thinking…Evans is rather attractive…isn't she?"

"Evans? As in _Lily_ Evans?" Sirius asks. I nod. The jerk gives a great bark of laughter and collapses onto his bed.

"What is so funny?"

"Come on James. _Evans_?"

"Yeah!"

"Are you off your nut? She can't stand you! I didn't think you cared much for her, either."

"You're telling me you don't think she's pretty?"

"Oh no. The girl is gorgeous. I'm just saying... _Evans_?!" Sirius snorts with laughter. He is absolutely no help. Ever. Unless you need someone to do something stupid without asking any questions, never go to Sirius for _anything_.

"What do _you _think, Remus? Do you think she's pretty?"

"Undoubtedly James. But…well…Sirius does have a point. You two always seemed to…clash."

"Well…maybe we wouldn't clash if we…I don't know…went out."

"Woah, woah, woah. Now you're thinking of asking her out?!" Sirius sits up. "James, get a hold of yourself. We're talking about Lily _Evans_! Mrs. Snivellus! You don't want anything that slime ball has touched." Sirius rises and looks down at me. "What you need is a good night's sleep. That will get your mind off of Little Miss Snivelly."

"You're right, mate." I realize. Maybe I am just tired. It's Lily _Evans _for goodness sake!

"'Course I am. Now let's go to sleep. I'm bloody exhausted."

As soon as we've all climbed into our four-poster beds and the lights are out, I begin to think again.

_Of course I'm just being ridiculous. I haven't been around pretty girls all summer. That must be it. She's just the first semi-attractive girl I saw and since I have been deprived of beautiful girls all summer, I suddenly think she's some sort of goddess. Tomorrow, I'm sure I won't even notice her._


	5. Chapter 5

My little pep talk to myself last night didn't work

Disclaimer: Mine! Not.

**Chapter 5 James**

My little pep talk to myself last night didn't work. The last things I remember seeing before dozing off are the hypnotizing green eyes of Lily Evans.

I also dreamt about her all night. One dream was particularly pleasurable. I was walking by a closet when the door swung open, she stared at me with the same glow in her eyes as she had when she had been yelling at Sirius. Then, she grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me into the closet where she began to snog me like her very life depended on it.

I miss that dream…

Bloody hell! What is the _matter_ with me?!

I have got to get this girl out of my head!

As usual, I am the first one awake. Out of the four of us, I am the only morning person, which to be honest, is fine by me. More time for me to shower. And to play pranks on my poor, unsuspecting roommates.

This morning, however, I have far too much on my mind to pull any pranks.

"Guh…I-sa…emba…" Sirius mutters from his bed. Yeah, he talks in his sleep. _All _the time. Unfortunately, it's never comprehensible, so I can't tease him about revealing some deep, dark secret. Not that he _has_ any deep, dark secrets. Sirius will tell anyone who will listen _anything_. Well, that's not entirely true. He will tell _us_ anything. To most of the school, he is revered as some cool, mysterious heartbreaker who lets his looks do the talking.

What a joke.

Sirius will tell us about e_verything_. Even the things we don't want to know. _Especially _the things we don't want to know. We finally drew the line when he told us about the time his cousin Bellatrix stuck some weird poison plant down his pants when he was five. Fortunately, we were able to cut him off before he went into detail about what his sores smelled like.

I honestly do not know _what_ girls see in him. If only they knew…

I can hear Remus starting to stir. If it's the two weeks furthest away from full moon, he's usually the second one awake. If it's the week before or the week after full moon, he's almost as hard to drag out of bed as Sirius. Though Remus is a little nicer about it than Sirius. Remus has only threatened to bite me twice. Sirius actually _has_ bitten me. Seven times.

Not kidding.

Peter is definitely the easiest one to wake up. All you have to do is mention breakfast and that kid is out of the room faster than Sirius the first time he had coffee. Or should I say the _only _time he had coffee.

Long story short, the first time Sirius spent the night at my house, my dad made the mistake of leaving his mug of coffee on the counter. Sirius, being the thoughtless creature that he is, decided that it was hot chocolate left especially for him. Even though he must have figured out that it was _not_ hot chocolate after taking the first sip, Sirius still drank the whole mug. He was literally a blur running around my back yard. That coffee high lasted for _five hours_. Then suddenly, he just dropped. He collapsed right onto our couch and fell asleep. He twitched a lot as he slept. It was pretty much hilarious.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Wish it was mine. Alas…

**Chapter 6 Lily**

"Alright Evans?" Potter asks, taking a seat next to me. He messes up his hair and he gives his usual half-smirk.

"Shove off, Potter. I'm eating."

"Good morning to you too."

"So Evans, you wanna know what we talked about last night?" Black asks, taking a seat across from Potter, next to Rena. Rena looks like she's about to faint. Black doesn't even notice. Lupin and Pettigrew join us too.

"Excuse me. What makes you think you have the right to sit here?" I ask. The Marauders have _never_ decided to grace us with their presence before.

"Now Evans, that's not very nice. After all, we are Gryffindors and this is the Gryffindor table." Potter tells me.

"Don't patronize me, Potter." I snap.

"I was only answering your question."

"Yeah Evans. What's your problem?" Black asks, taking an obnoxiously large bite out of his toast. Rena sighs.

"Well, let's think. You, for starters."

"What'd I ever do to you?" Black asks, his mouth full of toast. The question actually sounded more like, "Wha-I-eh-er-oo-oo-oo?" I am ashamed to admit that I can understand Black when his mouth is full of food.

"You just sprayed me with chewed toast for one thing." I say, utterly disgusted.

"Saw-y." He replies, his mouth still full. He doesn't look very sorry.

"What did you talk about last night?" Rena asks Sirius. Trust her to remember every word to escape that gargantuan mouth.

"What?" Black asks stupidly. "Oh that." He looks at James. "Nothing." Then he pulls at his ear. He and Potter both snigger into their plates. I roll my eyes.

"You shouldn't do that, Evans." Potter says.

"Do what?"

"Roll your eyes so much."

"Why not?"

"If you don't mind me saying so, it is extremely seductive. Some guys may not be able to control themselves around you."

"Potter, why don't you go sell that charm to someone who will buy it."

"You think I'm charming?" For a split second, Potter looks almost…giddy.

"Hardly." I reply and glance over to the Slytherin table. Sev is staring right at me, a sad look in his dark eyes. I know it's all because of Potter. I try to signal to him that I've been trying to get rid of Potter and Black. I think he gets the message, because he sends me a secret smile and begins to eat his small breakfast.

"Come on, Evans. You have to admit I'm more charming than that grease head you're always hanging around with." Potter mutters in my ear. My temper skyrockets.

"Potter, I don't know what your problem is, but I would appreciate it if you wouldn't talk about my best friend that way."

"Okay, fine. Sorry." He holds his hands up in mock surrender. I hate it when he does that. It's one of the innumerable annoying things he does. He clears his throat. Another annoyance. "So Evans…I hear there's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up."

"It's our first day back."

"Which means there will be one coming up…eventually."

"Your point?"

"How'd you like to go with me?" He gives what he obviously believes to be a disarming grin. I stare at him.

"Are you serious?"

"Silly Lily…_I'm _Sirius." Black grins. Rena laughs a lot harder than necessary. Poor girl.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." I say dryly.

"So Evans. What do you say?"

"No!"

"Why not?" Potter looks genuinely perplexed.

"Because you're an arrogant, obnoxious, insolent, toerag!"

"Point taken. So why won't you go with me?"

"That's it. Congratulations, you have ruined my second meal of the school year."

"Aw, come on Evans. Don't be that way. All I want is for you to go to Hogsmeade with me."

"And I can not, for the life of me, figure out why you would want that."

"Let's face it Evans. You are quite stunning. And I am quite the catch here at Hogwarts. It seems only natural that we should be together." I can't believe this! My friends were right! James Potter _was_ eyeing me yesterday! That audacious, impertinent, infuriating little twit!

"Forget it, Potter." I grab my bag, stand up, and storm out of the Great Hall.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Short as this chapter is, I don't own the characters.

**Chapter 7 Lily**

I don't believe this.

Potter. Will. Not. Leave. Me. Alone.

He has been following me around _all _day! Yes, we have all the same classes, but usually he's either sitting in the back and giggling with his friends or sleeping. Today, he tried to sit next to me in every class and when I would send him away, he would just take the seat behind me, which of course meant that Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew sat behind me too. Heaven forbid James Potter ever sit alone! Wherever Potter goes, so goes Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew.

Potter had a little pack. The pack was dumb and slow.

And everywhere that Potter went, the pack was sure to go.

Oh great. He just passed me a note.

_Evans,_

_I'm beginning to get the impression that I am annoying you. Well, you are beginning to annoy me. I am offering you a wonderful opportunity and you act as though you don't even appreciate it! I'll give you one final chance to go out with me. If not, then I am giving up on you. I don't think this is a chance you want to let pass you by._

_James_

He is a piece of work! He's giving me one final chance?! Reading this note, you'd think he'd been chasing me for months! It hasn't even been one day! In response, I crumple up the note and throw it at him. It bounces right off that fat head of his.

Ten points for Team Evans!

"Fine. Be that way." James hisses at me. I turn my nose up and turn my back on him. I can hear him muttering to Black beside him and Black is trying (and failing) to conceal his sniggers.

Oh well. Maybe he'll be true to his word and leave me alone. I can only hope.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Still own nothing

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

**Chapter 8 James**

Alright. That didn't work quite as well as I had hoped.

But hey, I have all year. Heck, I have three whole years.

I know it won't take that long. Lily Evans will be mine be the end of the month.

I _am_ James Potter, after all.

No witch can resist falling under my spell.

She can run but she can't –

"James!" Sirius' voice snaps me out of my daze. "The bell rang! Let's go!"

"What? Oh right. Let's go." My eyes follow Evans out the door. I had hoped that she would glare at me one last time, but she just ignored me.

That kinda hurt.

"James, I'm beginning to think that we have a problem on our hands." Sirius stares at me. I can't tell if he's being serious or mocking my pain. Knowing him, it's probably the latter.

"What exactly did you write in that letter?" Remus asks. I don't want to show it to him. He's a smarty pants. He'll tell me that the letter is arrogant, inconsiderate, immature, and he's not at all surprised that stupid Evans bounced it off my head.

"Here you go." Sirius hands it to him. _Traitor_. Remus' expression is unreadable as he reads it over.

"Well, quite frankly James, I'm not very surprised that she threw this at you. It's immature, self-centered, and a little inconsiderate. You could get much better results if- "

"Thank you, Professor Lupin." I cut him off. He gives me his trademark I'm-so-cool-I-can-raise-one-eyebrow-and-you-can't look. He hates it when we call him Professor Lupin. Well, I hate it when he raises that stupid eyebrow. So there.

"Maybe you could give her flowers!" Peter pipes up.

"Pete. I am James Potter. James Potter does not condescend to the level of wooing a girl with _flowers_."

"But James Potter _does _refer to himself in third person." Sirius quips. By now we have reached our second class of the day, Potions.

Potions is okay. I have to admit I'm not very good at it. Not that I really care. Sirius skates by as well. We would both probably be really good at it if we actually _tried_. But Sirius and I, well, we've never really been the _trying_ type. Peter is worse than we are, but Remus is the worst. He is just a downright sorry potion brewer. Really. I don't know what it is about this class. Remus is brilliant at pretty much everything else. Potions though, he just can't seem to grasp.

Evans, on the other hand, is a brilliant potion brewer. She just has a knack for it. Professor Slughorn simply gushes over her. I used to think it was disgusting the way he went on and on about how marvelous, amazing, astounding, and dazzling student she was. Now, I couldn't agree more.

Why? Why, why, _why_?

Am I being punished for something? Well, that's probably the wrong question to be asking. I deserve to be punished for a lot of things.

But really? Me falling in love with a girl who hates me?

I now understand what Sirius describes as "cruel and unusual punishment." Though when he says it, he is referring to McGonagall confiscating his Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.

I'll never forget the first time he got caught with them in class. It was probably about a month into our first year and I swear, I thought he was going to cry.

_"But Professor! You can't take them! They're MY Berties!"_

I'm serious. That boy was wailing. It was sort of pathetic, really. Like a puppy. Only not cute.

Speak of the devil, he just passed me a note.

_As your best friend, I feel compelled to inform you that staring the back of Evans' head like that makes you look rather desperate and pathetic. _

Sometimes I really wonder if Sirius can read my mind. It wouldn't surprise me.

Well, I take that back. If he could read minds, then he would know that when I say, "Yeah, you got really me, mate!" what I mean is, "Stop setting those bloody Nifflers loose in my sock drawer, you git!"

He's done it a grand total of twelve times and he _still _thinks it's funny.

Oh well. It gives me an excuse to pull the same prank over and over again on him. Although, I prefer to mess with Sirius' face rather than his socks.

Sirius is the vainest person I know, so making his face break out in boils or making his hair invisible is pretty much his worst nightmare.

I'll never forget the time I engorged his ears and his nose. He actually got a little teary eyed. Then he cornered me, his hand wrapped around my neck and everything (let me tell you, I was thanking my lucky stars that I had not engorged his hands), and told me that neither one of us would be leaving the room until his face was as perfect as it was before.

I could have taken that several ways, but seeing how angry he was, I thought it best for my physical well-being to return his face to normal.

_You really like this girl, don't you?_ Sirius added to the note.

How do I respond to this? Yes! I admit it! Yes! I am head over heals, crazy for her! I would do anything to get her to notice me! In a good way!!

Yeah right. I'd sound like a bloody twit.

_Nah. Just a passing fancy. I'll get over it._

Merlin. I can't even admit to my best friend in the world how I feel about this girl.

Sirius' intuitive side must be rather in tune today, because he wrote back, _Whatever you say, James. Whatever you say. _

**Author's Note: Hey guys! How goes it? Sorry for my EXTREMELY long absence. Yes, I know how long it's been. A lot has happened in the two years, or however long it's been since I've published ANYTHING. I really do apologize for that. I have wanted to get back on and continue my stories. Just finding time to do so has been difficult. I have a lot of free time now (the sis is in camp and the boyfriend is out of town) so I hopefully can pick up a few stories where I left off and I would LOVE to publish some new ones! ******

**Love, Peace, and Ringo Midnight Paradise**

**(My newest obsession is the Beatles and I LOVE Ringo hence my new signature).**


End file.
